


Simply The Best Bakery

by dameofpowellestate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: David, ever the sucker for anything sweet, finds himself smitten with one of the vendors of Rose Apothecary. Patrick, owner of a small bakery, begins to make regular visits to his new favorite very specific store.





	Simply The Best Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Patrick Brewer is David's favourite vendor for Rose Apothecary. He makes the best gift-appropriate holiday baked goods (the iced sugar cookies alone! Make your own cookies in a jar kits!) and he always has a special treat for David whenever he does pick-ups (or Patrick sometimes does drop-offs?). It's always delicious.

Obviously, Daivd had spoken to the man behind _ Simply The Best Bakery _ before signing him on as a vendor. The bakery was just a little too far for David to make the time to visit but Mr. Brewer had assured him, he'd be able to get the cookies delivered every week in a timely manner, and David had stalked the bakery through all forms of social media.

He'd never seen cookies as beautiful as Patrick's. Apart from his holiday cookies, he'd make floral cookies in the spring, an edible water color paint set for Easter, cute woodland creature cakepops in the fall, one time after a particularly long conversation about Carrie and Big David had with his assistant, Patrick sent in _ Sex In The City _ cookies.

He also makes cute box sets to decorate your own cookies, teacher appreciation cookies, which he's heard Jocelyn rave about. Needless to say, _ Simply The Best Bakery _was everyone's favorite Rose Apothecary vendor.

He knew what this Patrick Brewer was capable of, but it wasn't until Patrick started making deliveries, instead of his assistant, that David really started taking notice, and that of course had nothing to do with the owner's handsome face. Nothing at all.

The first time Patrick made a delivery himself was the week before Halloween. He'd dropped off some of the most beautiful _ Hocus Pocus _ cookies, Bette Midler's snaggle toothed face clearly staring up at him.

David would have been more taken with that face if he hadn't been so taken with Patrick's.

"Where's Sally?" David asked, fiddling with the boxes of cookies, still unable to fully look away from Patrick's face.

"I think you mean Susan," Patrick said with a grin. "She's on vacation, she went to a fall festival a few towns over with her family. Is that okay? That I came instead?" he asked. 

"Yes!" David said too quickly with a bit too much excitement. "I mean, yeah, it's nice to uh… put a face to the name, if you will. Your cookies are one of my best sellers.”

"Thank you David. That means so much. This is a very impressive business you have. I'm sorry I haven't made it in sooner. I've just finally moved into town."

David's face flushed at the compliment, his lips forming a straight line, his eyes closing and his head tipping back. "Oh well, would you like to… um, change to pick-ups instead of drop-offs?" 

"No thank you David, I think I'd like to come back, if it's all the same to you." 

They shook hands and Patrick was gone. Only to come back next week. And thus began his weekly visits.

David was already taken with Patrick, but when Patrick began including a separately packaged cookie just for him...well...he was sold.

Needless to say, sweets were the way to his heart and he found himself, before long, head over heels for the sweet Baker.

\----------

"Merry Christmas David!" Patrick said brightly, shaking snow off his boots before entering the store. 

It was snowing heavily outside the warm and cozy interior of the store. Nearly every building in the square had holiday decorations up, the Cafe looked like Christmas World had moved in and set up shop.

David was almost surprised by Patrick's appearance, sure he'd decided to make his delivery once the downpour had calmed.

"I'm Jewish," David said once he'd wrapped his mind around a snowflake covered Patrick. They'd been having lively and snarky conversations for weeks now so David was always ready for an opportunity to get Patrick stirred up.

"I know for a fact your family celebrates both. Alexis was very eager to give me all the details of The Number the other day at the cafe."

"I have no idea what your talking about. My sister is _ always _ mistaken."

"Oh David, she had pictures. Do you straighten your hair like that every year?" Patrick teased.

"Oh well, that's that then, so..." David said, his cheeks turning bright pink as he moved around the counter to shuffle around the bottles of toner.

Patrick set his boxes of wrapped Christmas cookies in their spot in the table, pulling out the special cookie he made for David before moving over to the taller man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I thought it was very cute. I really liked the dance number."

David turned to face Patrick, suddenly overwhelmed by how close he was, shaking his head and pursing his lips he said. "Oh well, that's a very lovely thing to say." 

"Oh thanks Patrick. You know, you're very cute too." Patrick muttered out, and from the look on his face, a little against his will.

David, floored at how forward Patrick was being, stood too long with his mouth hanging open, so long in fact that Patrick became nervous he'd been misreading things. 

"I made this for you," he said, handing David his weekly treat, revealing a beautifully decorated mistletoe cookie. 

"Oh Patrick, this is...I want to… Did you make these to sell too or?"

"No, David. I made this one of a kind... For you." 

"Oh well that's… very lovely. I'm repeating myself. I'm just gonna…” he broke off, his hand wrapping around the back of Patrick's neck, pausing just long enough to gauge his reaction before pulling his lips to his. 

It wasn't long before Patrick nipped at David's lips to deepen the kiss, the hand not holding the cookie moving to grip David's waist. David's eager tongue swiping into Patrick's mouth, coaxing a strangled moan out of the shorter man.

Finally they pulled apart, both men overwhelmed with the feeling of _ finally._

"Thank you David. I was worried that I was going to leave here without having done that, which would have defeated the entire purpose of this cookie," Patrick breathed, his thumb massaging David's hipbone before pulling his hand back and shoving it into the front pocket of his jeans.

"I've uh, wanted to do that for awhile. I just wasn't sure if you..._ so _..."

"I've never done this...with a guy before, but I… I've wanted to do that for a long time too," Patrick said, clenching his fist in his pocket in an attempt to not reach back out for the man in front of him.

"I'd like to maybe do it again. Maybe after dinner?" Patrick said, his cocky confidence coming back slowly, rocking back on his heels with the bit of nervous energy still left between them.

"Yeah. I'm available anytime," David said, taking the cookie from the hand hanging by Patrick's side and linking his ringed fingers with Patrick's for a brief moment. "Will you be making dessert or..."

"Oh no David, I think that's something we can do together," Patrick said with a smirk and a wink before turning and heading for the door. 

"I'll see you tonight? The cafe? 8 o'clock?" He continued, turning to glance once more at the completely shocked David Rose, who just managed a nod.

"Good, I'll see you later, David."

\----------

"Ding ding!" David called out as he entered the front door of a small bakery on the other side of town. 

Patrick emerged from the back, a dusting of flour across his cheek and colored icing smeared in different places on his apron. 

"David, what are you doing here? I was going to drop of the next batch of cookies later this afternoon," Patrick said, more than a little flustered by the appearance of the man he'd just been dreaming about. 

They'd been on numerous dates since that fateful day in December and had just moved past the _ taking it slow _part of the relationship, and the fact that it was nearing Valentine's Day didn't speak much to how long that phase had lasted. 

"I left Stevie in charge. You've seen my store but I haven't had the honor of seeing your bakery," David explained, moving to lean against the counter separating him from Patrick, his free hand reaching out to wipe the flour off Patrick's cheek.

"I also brought you something," David said his other hand depositing a small gift bag onto the counter. "Just you know, don't laugh. I had Ted uh… help me. He makes these for dogs but I made sure, you know, it was for human consumption."

Patrick grinned and pressed a kiss to David's cheek before opening the bag, "Oh David," he whispered, his eyes sparkling with fondness. David's lips pulled to the side and he began moving one of his rings from finger to finger. 

Patrick pulled heart shaped cookie covered in red icing from the bag that read, in what could only be described as primary school handwriting, _ be my valentine, _in bright pink icing. 

"I know it's silly but it all started with cookies and I wanted to do something _ nice, _ since you're so insistent that I'm _ not _nice, and I just… Yeah. If you wanted to go somewhere nice in Elmdale this weekend we cou-" David rambled but was cut off by Patrick grabbing the front of his sweater and crashing their lips together so forcefully a soft grunt left the back of David's throat. 

When they finally broke apart they both smiled widely as they worked to catch their breaths.

"I love it David, it's a _ very nice _treat. Of course I'll be your Valentine," Patrick said, unwrapped the cookie and broke off David half. 

If David was the one delivering the cookies now, he could definitely get used to being the one eating them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my better platonic half for editing this for me. Thanks to the patrons over at the bar for support, and thanks to you guys for reading!


End file.
